prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 115
Kerry is disgusted with the art snobs at the exhibition. Bea admits to Kerry that she was too hasty in assuming she was a lagger, and Kerry demands to know who ruined her painting. Bea lets her know without actually saying Sharon's name. Sharon fakes stomach cramps to stop Kerry beating her up, but Kerry considers her beneath contempt and only warns her to keep out of her way in future. Vera demands to know why Kerry told her agent Vera was blackmailing her, but Kerry tells her it was all her agent's idea. Vera goes to recover the painting and but David lies and says he sent it away to be framed. A solicitor comes to see Doreen offering to buy her house for $85,000, which is considerably more than its valuation, but she hesitates as she has promised Lizzie that they would live there together. Erica calls Vera to her office to explain the insinuations about her in the newspaper report of the exhibition, and Vera insists she was given the painting. Doreen asks Paul to contact Kevin to discuss whether to sell the house. Erica accepts Vera's explanation, but won't ban David from Wentworth as Vera insists, as she thinks David is "a man of principle". David admits to Kerry that he lied to the reporter purely to get more publicity. When Kerry protests that Vera was nice to her, David tells her that Vera is a "bitch" who's been "asking for it for years". Vera shows her vindictive streak and makes Kerry give up an hour a day from her painting time to clean the toilets. Kevin and Doreen misunderstand each other and have an argument rather than discussing the house. Jim returns to work. Jock Stewart supervises Doreen on another visit from the solicitor's "representative" who increases the offer to $100,000 if Doreen will make an immediate decision, but she refuses to sign. Paul has to advise Doreen to hang on to her house without influencing her unduly. Judy returns from hospital and has to deal with a jealous outburst from Sharon on the subject of Captain Barton. Paul advises Captain Barton that Lizzie may end up with no-one to stay with when she is released, so he persuades her that she should try to contact her eldest daughter Marcia. Ted Douglas makes an unofficial visit to warn Erica that David's claims about Vera will have to be officially investigated once he receives them in writing. Kerry finds that the lightbulb in her lamp is missing and accuses Vera of removing it. Kerry is still fuming from the encounter when Jim arrives to take her to the Governor's office, so when she is asked how Vera got hold of the painting, she tells Erica that Vera made her hand it over. Judy tells Captain Barton that her experience in hospital has made her realise she has to make the best use of her time, and that Sharon is no good for her. Sharon shows Kerry that she has the lightbulb and deliberately drops it on the floor. Judy is disgusted with her and tells Sharon it is all over between them . Kevin asks Doreen again to marry him and this time she says yes. Erica tells Vera that additional evidence has come to light suggesting that she was indeed blackmailing Kerry and therefore she is suspended from duty until further notice. Next Episode Episode 116 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes